Birthday Gifts
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Blue liquids? Raven laughing and and spending the day with Beast Boy? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON! Is Trigon returning? or is it just a special day for Beast Boy? Title should give it away. BBRae. Oh, and Robin and Cyborg fainting at the end...ENJOY!


**A/N Well, my birthday is today so I'm kind of in a birthday mood. That…and I haven't written a good non-crossover of Teen Titans before. Princess Raven and The Missing Protector were bad starts I'll admit that, but hope fully this is good. Hope you read and enjoy.**

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I was meditating on my bed, or above it as the case may be, trying very hard to keep my emotions at bay, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I chanted softly.

My emotions were going ballistic, '_Well we have to do something!'_ I heard Knowledge yell at me.

I opened my eyes and sighed. There was no way I could meditate with my emotions like this, but I kept them just enough at bay so my powers didn't destroy my room, "Well, do you have any suggestions?" I asked my emotions.

_'Well-'_

"Without setting you free and destroying the city," I modified my meaning of my question.

Knowledge sighed, _'Raven, you need to come here,'_ she said to me, _'This is not working.'_

I sighed and reluctantly got off my bed and grabbed my mirror off my dresser. I felt myself be pulled into my mind. When I opened my eyes I was in the world of my emotions, Nevermore. Soon all my emotions appeared, "Alright, start talking," I said emotionlessly.

"We have to do something for him Raven," Knowledge said her golden cape moving slightly.

"No, we don't have to," I said.

"But Raven," Wisdom said removing her arms from her light brown cape, "All the Titans but you two are going to be gone that day."

"So…they knew what that day was," I said crossing my arms.

"Yes, but," Knowledge sighed, "Reason, a little help."

Reason slowly came up to me her yellow cape moving as she walked. I looked at Reason with a look that said 'Give it your best shot'. Reason closed her eyes for two seconds then opened them and began talking, "Raven, you know about his parents," I winced slightly and looked away from Reason, "He told you…he trusted _you_ and not any of the others and you're going to let him sit all alone…on that day? Does that really seem fair Raven?"

I was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, I let my arms drop to my sides, "No…" I said softly, "No it's not…but what can we…I do? I can't show emotion. How's that going to make that day any better?"

"Raven," Reason said, "You know he loves to just spend time with you."

"Yeah, but…" I trailed off, "That day should be something…more…than every other day."

"She has a point," Wisdom said, "He should feel more than satisfied on that day."

"What about a present!" Happy exclaimed her hands coming out of her pink cape.

"What could we possible give him?" I asked.

"Um…" Happy trailed off in thought, "Well, he's always wanted to get you to laugh."

I gave my pink emotion a look, "Happy…I CAN'T SHOW EMOTION UNLESS I'M IN HERE!"

"Oh…" Happy said, "Right…"

I sighed; the tips of my fingers on my forehead in annoyance, "That's not entirely true Raven…" Knowledge said, "Remember that last gift Arella gave you before you were sent to Earth?"

I looked at Knowledge in shock, "But…that's only to be used if I lose absolute control of my emotions…"

"Raven…" Wisdom said, "We all know you have us fully under control. We each take turns guarding Rage; you meditate when you don't need to. Raven…use it to make that day special."

I looked at the gray stone path for what seemed like hours. I finally clinched my fists, "I-I don't know…" I said.

Suddenly, one of my newer emotions came up. She wore a dark pink cape and slowly removed her hood revealing a dark pink rose behind her ear. The emotion was Love, "Raven…you and I both know you want to," she said, "You love him," I winced at that, "Raven, make this the best birthday Beast Boy ever had."

My fists weakened, "Okay," I said and exited my mind.

Once I was back in my room I went to my bedside table and opened a drawer. In said drawer was a brown box. I bit my lip slightly and slowly opened the brown box revealing a light blue liquid in a test tube like thing and a cork closing the hole in the top. I slowly grabbed the tube with the liquid and held it in the palm of my hand. This liquid would block my emotions for one full day. My fingers closed on the liquid and took a shaky breath. There was only enough for one use; one, that's it.

Beast Boy's birthday is tomorrow…our friends leave tonight. This means, tomorrow morning is when I take this and spend the day with Beast Boy. I looked at my clock, nine at night. The Titans would be gone by now. I closed the box's lid and it disappeared realizing that its purpose was done. I enclosed the tube in my hand slid said hand under my pillow and fell asleep until morning.

_Morning_

I woke up at exactly 6 in the morning. I sat up and looked at the tube in my hand. I took a shaky breath and exited my room with the tube in my hand. I had to know if Beast Boy was up yet. I went into the Common Room and saw Beast Boy watching TV. He turned to me when the doors slid open and smiled, "Morning Raven," he said.

I hid the tube in my cape, "So," I said in monotone, "What are you doing up so early? I would've thought you would want to sleep in with Robin gone and it being your birthday and all; happy birthday by the way."

Beast Boy smiled, "Thanks," he said, "And Robin's wake up calls has ruined my sleeping in days."

"Oh," I said, "So…what would you like for your birthday?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "I'm turning 17 today Raven," he said half laughing, "I've had lots of presents, but today I'm fine with just talking with you and hanging out."

My fingers tightened on the tube inside my cape, "Well," I said, "What if I said I could make that better?"

Beast Boy gave me a confused look, "What do you mean Raven?" he asked.

I held out the tube, "This liquid will allow me to show emotion for one full day," I said causing Beast Boy to go wide eyed slightly, "I've kept in hidden in my room just in case my powers got too out of control, but I think I have them pretty much under control. So, if you want, we could do what you want without my emotions holding me back."

"Are you sure Raven?" Beast Boy asks, "I don't want you to do this just because it's my birthday."

I gripped the tube, "Beast Boy," I said, "You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this…I just didn't have the right…motive, I guess."

Beast Boy got off the couch, "If you're sure Raven," he said as he stood in front of me.

I took a deep breath and removed the cork and a little puff of blue smoke came from it, "You don't have to Raven," Beast Boy reminded me.

I looked at the tube then at Beast Boy, "I do," I said and slowly drank the vile.

As I drank it I felt a numbness wash over me. Once I finished the final drop the tube disappeared and I fell to my knees; or I would've if Beast Boy hadn't been in front of me, "Thanks," I said, "Just a little numbness."

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up showing him I was, "So, did it work?" he asked.

"I think," I said, "I'm not really sure."

"Well, let's assume it worked," Beast Boy said, "What'd you want to do?"

I looked at him, "It's your birthday," I stated, "So…how about we start we you favorite vegetarian restaurant for breakfast?"

I saw Beast Boy smile, "Okay," he said and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door, "I need to fly you right?"

I nodded, "My powers are cut off…and that good be both good and bad," I said.

"Or…we could drive," Beast Boy said.

True, we were both old enough to drive and had our own cars that Cyborg made, "Well, if we're going into town let's change out of our hero costumes," I said.

Beast Boy nodded, "Good point," he said and we went back into the Tower.

I went in my room and to my dresser and opened drawers. I looked out the window as it began to snow. I pulled out a black sweater with dark blue jeans and black boots. I put on the civilian clothes while planning Beast Boy's birthday in my head. I felt a smile creep up and nothing exploded, which meant the liquid worked. After I put my boots on I grabbed my dark blue jacket and exited my room. I put the jacket on as I walked to the Common Room. As the doors slid open Beast Boy was standing there waiting.

Beast Boy wore a gray sweater with blue jeans and tan boots, "No jacket?" I asked.

Beast Boy laughed, "Mines in the car," he said and grabbed my hand a pulled me towards the garage, "Come on."

I laughed lightly, "Are you going to pull me everywhere we go?" I asked.

Beast Boy smiled at me, "Glad to see the liquid worked," he said.

I smiled back, "Yeah…and it feels great," I said.

"Glad to hear it," he said as we entered the garage.

The T-car, Robin and Starfire's cars were gone just leaving my dark blue car and Beast Boy's green one. We got in Beast Boy's car and Beast Boy drove to Sage Café. We arrived not even three minutes later. Beast Boy parked and grabbed his tan colored jacket, "Ready?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. Beast Boy smiled back and we got out of the green convertible and entered the café, "Party of two?" the hostess asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said.

"This way Beast Boy," she said.

I chuckled, "I take it you're here often?" I asked.

"Well, maybe a little," he said, "But remember I'm also a hero of this city Raven."

"Right…slipped my mind," I said in a teasing voice.

"Hey…" Beast Boy said laughing.

We sat down at our table, "Your waiter will be here shortly," the hostess said while giving us our menus.

I opened mine and looked. I'm not a big breakfast or veggie eater so, hopefully they have tea…they do, "Going with tea?" Beast Boy asked.

I laughed softly, "Yes," I said, "I'm not a big breakfast eater."

"Or lunch or dinner," Beast Boy said teasingly.

"Hey, I eat dinner!" I half yelled.

Beast Boy laughed, "I know, I just can't get used to being able to show emotion…it's nice," he said.

I smiled, "Yeah, it is," I said, "Too bad it only lasts one day."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "But, thanks Raven."

I blinked, "For what?" I asked.

Beast Boy smiled, "This," he gestured to me, "Is the best present I've ever gotten."

I smiled and put my face in the menu to hind the small pink blush that formed on my face. I looked at the different teas they had and quickly decided which one I wanted, "Hello," a voice said.

I turned and saw our waiter standing there, "Can I get your drinks?"

"Herbal tea," I said.

"Soy milk," Beast Boy said.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those," he said and walked off.

I looked at Beast Boy as he continued to look at the menu. I folded mine back up and set it to the side. Our waiter came back and gave us our drinks, "And what'll we be having?" he asked.

"I'm good on tea," I said and slipped it carefully.

"Pancakes with hash browns," Beast Boy said.

"Alright," he said, "It'll be out shortly."

He walked away and I turned to Beast Boy who just smiled at me, "Would you stop smiling," I said laughing, "It's a little creepy."

Beast Boy laughed, "I can't help it Raven," he said, "You seem…different…a good different; a really good different."

I blushed a light pink, "Thanks, I guess," I said smiling.

Beast Boy chuckled lightly "Looks like your shy without your emotions Raven," he said.

I blushed a deeper pink, "I've never shown emotion," I said, "Its…confusing."

Beast Boy smiled, "It's not confusing Raven," he said.

"It is to me," I said.

"Alright," Beast boy said, "What are you feeling right now? And don't say confusion."

I thought for a minute, "Um," I said.

"Don't think about it Raven," Beast Boy said, "Emotions aren't something you have to think about; you just…feel them. Now try again. What are you feeling right now?"

I was quiet, "I-I don't-"

"Just say something Raven," Beast Boy said smiling.

"H-happy," I said before I even realized it.

Beast Boy smiled big, "That's…how emotions work Raven," he said.

I smiled at him, "Thanks," I said, "And getting off this subject. You do realize that next year you have to change your name."

"Yeah…" Beast Boy said and shrugged, "I don't know what though."

The waiter came and set Beast Boy's plate in front of him and refilled my tea. I sipped my tea some more, "There are lots of names Beast Boy," I said, "Like Shape Shifter, Changeling, um…that's all I got."

"Yeah, that's all I had too," Beast Boy said then cut into his pancakes.

"Well, I kind of like Changeling myself," I said and sipped my tea.

Beast Boy just smiled with the fork in his mouth. He finished his breakfast soon and we put it on the Titans tab (In other words Robin was getting the bill) and we left the café, "So where do you want to go now?" I asked at we got in the car.

Beast Boy closed the door of the driver's seat, "Hmm," he said, "It may be a little cold, but…wanna go to the park?"

I smiled. Was it just me or was this turning into a date? Oh, who am I trying to kid? I wanted this to be a date from the start, "Sure," I said smiling slightly, "It's whatever you want Beast Boy."

Beast Boy smiled, "Alright, to the park then," he said and started the car heating up the frozen car.

I smiled at Beast Boy and looked at the clock in the car. It was ten in the morning and our friends wouldn't be back until at least nine at night. Our friends… that reminds me, "Beast Boy," I said as he drove.

He glanced at me before putting he's eyes on the road, "Yeah Raven," he asked.

"When the others get back, let's not tell them about the liquid," I said, "Let's just keep it between us."

Beast Boy smiled, "Sure Raven," he said, "No problem."

I smiled at him, "Thanks," I said.

It was quiet until we reached the park, but it was very comfortable. Beast Boy parked close to the park and we got out of the car and started to walk around the park. There were hardly any people out here because of the snow falling. I held my hand out with the palm pointing up smiling. I've always loved the snow; which is ironic seeing who my father is. Suddenly, Beast Boy grabbed my hand causing me to jump slightly in surprise. He laughed lightly, "Your hands are turning blue Raven…well bluer," he said.

"Oh," I said, "I can never tell unless I start to feel numb."

Beast Boy smiled, "Wanna go somewhere else?" he asked.

"This is your birthday present," I stated.

"Yes," he said, "But they're _your_ emotions."

I smiled at him and thought for a sec, "Wanna go to a movie than lunch?" I asked smiling.

Beast Boy's smile widened, "Sure," he said and pulled me towards the car, "Come on."

I laughed. Okay, its official; I love laughing; and I love Beast Boy. We got in the car and we drove to the movies, "What do you want to see?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to see 'Puss in Boots'" he said, "From the commercials it's supposed to be funny and I want you to take advantage of your emotions today."

I was about to argue, but Beast Boy beat me to it, "And I've been wanting to this movie for a while, but you know the life of a hero," he said.

I closed my mouth and smiled, "Okay," I said giving up.

Beast Boy smiled and parked; when did we get here? We got out and bought the tickets and snacks (Once again on the Titans' tab). We sat down in the theater just as the previews came on. Beast boy was right this movie was funny, stupid, but funny. But he did forget to mention how long we'd be sitting in these uncomfortable chairs. My neck started to hurt and before I realized it I was leaning on Beast Boy's shoulder. I was about to sit back up once I realized what happened, but Beast Boy pulled me closer and I relaxed into him and continued to watch the movie of the talking cat in boots and a hat.

The movie soon ended and we decided to go to the Pizza Palace. As we drove I noticed that the city's been pretty quiet, but I didn't say anything not wanting to jinx it. Beast Boy once again parked his car and we got out, "Next time we go a hundred places we take my car," I said smiling, "And Robin's not going to be happy when he sees the bill this month."

Beast Boy laughed, "Hey, his fault for leaving me on my birthday," he said.

"Point," I said as we enter the Pizza Palace.

We sat at the Titans' normal table even though it was just the two of us. We ordered the vegetarian pizza and it became quiet, not awkward, but not that comfortable either. I ran my fingertips through my now shoulder length hair and looked at Beast Boy who was ever so often sipping his coke through the straw. I opened my mouth to say something, but Beast Boy beat me to it, "Raven," he said, "Can I ask you something?"

I closed my mouth, "Yeah," I said a little confused.

"Do you see me as a friend or an annoyance?" he asked, "I could never tell with your emotions hidden."

I was quiet for a while, "Beast Boy, your one of the best friends I've ever had," I said.

"I thought Starfire was?" he said slightly shocked.

I laughed lightly, "She my best girlfriend," I said, "But you…you're the friend I'd go to if I had a serious problem…like Trigon…"

My eyes down cast and my sadness took over when I said my father's name. I felt Beast Boy grab my hand gently causing me to look at him, "Raven, we've been over this," he said, "Trigon is dead and even if he's not…we wouldn't let anything happen to you."

I smiled at Beast Boy, "Thanks," I said.

Beast Boy nodded and slowly let go of my hand making then freeze in the winter air. Our pizza came soon after that. We ate in, once again, comfortable silence. I had to admit, the vegetarian pizza wasn't that bad; it was even better than normal pizza. Once we finished the bill went to Robin and we left, "So what now birthday boy?" I asked smirking.

Beast Boy laughed lightly, "I don't know," he said, "I've run out of things to do."

Well, date over, "So, back to the Tower?" I asked.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I guess," he said, "Unless you want to do something."

I gulped. I did want to do something, but we can't do anything after today. Beast Boy apparently read my thought, "Raven," he said, "Is there something you want to do?"

I bit my lip, "Um," I said, "I'll tell you in the car."

"Okay," Beast Boy said confused.

I knew Beast Boy loved me-empath-, but I can only show emotion today. Even if we did get together today we wouldn't be able to do anything tomorrow. We got in the car and he turned to me, "Are you alright Raven?" he asked.

I knew we wouldn't be able to go anywhere after today, but I wanted him to know that I returned his feelings. I leaned over the middle of the two seats and kissed him sweetly. I felt him freeze in shock, but I knew for a fact he love me. After a while, Beast Boy relaxed and kissed me just as sweetly and tenderly. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me over the middle and into his lap. This, of course, caused out lips to separate, "Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know you love me Beast Boy," I said, "And…I do too, but it was difficult to show you that without blowing something up."

"But today…" he trailed off.

"Yeah," I said, "But that's just it; it's just for today."

I saw Beast Boy's ears drop slightly, "Well," he said and tightened his arms around me, "Even if it's just for today, would you go out with me Raven?"

I smiled; he was taking this better than I thought, "Yeah Beast Boy," I said and kissed his cheek, "Even if it's just for today."

Beast Boy smiled and kissed me again. I froze for less than a second before kissing him back. Once our need for air was too much we broke apart again. I smiled at him and he smiled back, "Are we still going back to the Tower?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, do you have anything you want to do;" I asked, "Besides kiss me; we can do that at the Tower."

Beast Boy thought for a minute, "Uh, nope," he said.

I smiled and moved back to the passenger's seat, "Then to the Tower Jeeves," I said smirking.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said laughing, "That's my joke!"

"I know," I said smugly, "I believe it was Happy that told you that I always thought you were funny."

Beast Boy smiled and kissed my cheek before starting the car. When the car came on I looked at the clock and went wide eyed, "Oh my word!" I said shocked, "When did it get so late?"

I was three in the afternoon. Beast Boy looked at the clock, "Uh…I have no idea," he said.

"Well, let's get to the Tower," I said, "We can rent a Netflix movie or something."

"Sounds good to me," Beast Boy said.

We then went off towards the Tower. It took all but five minutes. The minute we got out of the car Beast Boy pulled me into a loving kiss. I melted and kissed him back for a few seconds then pulled away, "I know you're going to want to do that a couple of times, but can we please order the movie?" I asked.

Beast Boy sighed, "Fine…but I don't think we'll be watching it," he said smirking, "Not if I can help it at least."

I laughed and suddenly Beast Boy picked me up bridal style. I yelped in surprise and grabbed his neck. He laughed, "Beast Boy!" I half yelled and half laughed.

"What?" he asked, "I don't think I'll be able to do this anytime soon after today."

I sighed, "Alright," I said smiling softly.

Beast Boy smiled and we entered the Common Room, "So what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"None," he said, "Unless you're in them."

I rolled my eyes, "Put me down Beast Boy," I said.

Beast Boy smirked, "Changeling," I said.

I blinked, "What?" I asked.

"You're going to be the only one to know ahead of time," he said and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss and pushed my arms against his neck bringing him closer. I felt Beas-Changeling seat down on the couch, but we never broke contact. I think for as long as we sat down our sweet kiss became a make-out session somewhere along the way. When we finally stopped both me and Changeling were breathing heavily and smiling big. I looked at the clock; 8 O-clock. I looked at Changeling and he nodded and we separated and stood up, "I guess it's time for bed," I said sadly.

Changeling nodded and kissed me one last time and held my hands in his, "I love you Raven," he whispered in my ear when he broke away.

"I know," I said softly, "I love you too."

Beast Boy then let go of my hands and we went to our separate rooms, "Raven," Changeling said causing me to turn to him, "Thanks for the best birthday ever."

I smiled and nodded and went out the doors and into my room.

_The Next Morning_

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock; 7 O-clock. I took a deep breath to keep myself calm. I slowly sat up. Robin and the others must've gotten back late if Robin hasn't woken us up yet. I got out of my bed and put on my leotard and cape then began to meditate. I heard Love, Happy, and pretty much every one of my emotions sigh with sadness. After a few minutes I stopped meditating and went to the Common Room.

In the Common Room was Cyborg making breakfast, Robin and Starfire watching the news, and Chang-Beast Boy digging in the fridge to make his own breakfast. When he closed the fridge he looked at me and I managed to keep my face emotionless. He gave me the tiniest of smiles that meant he understood. Suddenly, I felt Love surrounding me. I winced inwardly waiting for something to blow up. When nothing did I was shocked and yet again nothing exploded. I looked at Beast Boy who seemed to realize something was off and was looking at me with worry and confusion all over his face.

How can I show emotion? I looked at Beast Boy and gave him a small smile and he went wide eyed when nothing exploded. I started walking up to him and he smiled. Me apparently walking to Beast Boy got our friends' attention because Cyborg said, "Don't kill the Green Bean Raven," he said, "What'd you do now Grass Stain?"

I stood in front of Beast Boy and we were both smirking, "Uh, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, "What are you going to do to Friend Beast Boy?"

Instead of answering I kissed Beast Boy and he was quick to respond. I heard Cyborgs eggs and bacon be tossed in the air the tiled kitchen floor with a clang, "Say what!" Cyborg yelled.

I heard a thud and Starfire yelled, "Robin!"

I'm going with Bird Boy fainted. Beast Boy and I continued to kiss and after another second I heard metal hit the tiled floor meaning Cyborg follow Robin's example. Beast Boy and I broke apart seconds after that, "How?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have no clue," I said, "You complaining?"

"Nope," Beast Boy said then kissed me again, but it lasted less than a second, "Not at all."

"When in the world did this happen!" Robin and Cyborg yelled; guess they woke up.

I grabbed Beast Boy's hand, "Maybe next time you won't miss Beast Boy's birthday now will you?" I asked.

"Glorious!" Starfire yelled clapping her hands together, "My friends have started the 'dating'."

I laughed and Cyborg did a double take, "You laughed…HOW ARE YOU LAUGHING!" Cyborg yelled.

I smirked, "You had to be here for his birthday," I said, "And I still have my powers."

"You do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I meditated before I came in here. Guess I didn't have to."

Beast Boy smiled. I looked at my friends who were all in a state of shock, "So…who won't be here for Beast Boy's next birthday?" I asked smirking.

The three Titans shook their heads at 60 mph, "Dang you miss a lot when you miss Grass Stain's birthday!" Cyborg yelled.

I smiled. That'll teach them to go to Batman's for a visit on someone's birthday.

**A/N And….DONE! Happy Birthday to me!**


End file.
